1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connection element for making assemblies of toy units provided with holes of substantially equal diameter, said connection element having parts of generally cylindrical shape and of a diameter to cause a tight fit when mounted in said holes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years toy units have been sold in kits enabling children to make constructions of models simulating existing buildings, machines or animals or to make constructions of their own imagination. As examples the kits known under the trade names "Meccano" or "Tinkertoy" could be mentioned. However, the existing kits have the drawbacks that they either contain connection elements which may be difficult to fit or to remove, or they may contain connection elements of such clumpsy shape and great dimensions that the possibilities of making variations in the constructions are substantially reduced.